


Nutball: A Somewhat Sexual Game

by ChrissyLikesPie



Series: Quattuor Menses [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ball Massage, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Unus Annus, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: Mark's large... ego is hurt after playing Nutball. Ethan helps.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Quattuor Menses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600594
Comments: 3
Kudos: 304





	Nutball: A Somewhat Sexual Game

They arrived at Mark's place, and his keys hit the counter. As Ethan closed the front door behind him, tension filled the air. 

"You hurt me today, Ethan." 

Ethan wasn't paying attention. "Hm?"

Mark turned to face him, but Ethan still couldn't read his expression. "You hurt me today." 

Ethan giggled, slightly uncomfortable. "Oh right! Nutball. Yeah I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to get you so hard. But it makes for good content, right?"

Mark broke into a smile but quickly hid it. "You _are_ right, it does make for good content." He stiffened up again. "But that's not the point. You owe me an apology."

Ethan shifted on his feet, not sure why Mark was being so confrontational. "I- I said sorry. What… do you mean?" 

A mischievous grin was sliding onto Mark's face as he met Ethan's eyes. "Kiss my balls." 

Ethan went red, trying to hide his interest. "I- what- you want me to kiss you boo boos better?" He laughed nervously. 

Mark wasn't having it, ignoring Ethan's attempt at redirection. "On your knees." 

Ethan had trouble denying direct orders. He fell to his knees with an embarrassed, "Yes sir."

Mark closed the gap between them with a few steps, undoing his zipper. As soon as he was close enough, Ethan helped Mark get his pants out of the way, pulling them down to mid-thigh. 

Ethan was overtaken by the sight and musk of Mark's bulge, leaning in and pressing gentle kisses through his boxers. Mark sighed, running his hand through Ethan's hair. "Now that's a good boy." 

Ethan felt arousal flowing through him. Sometimes their videos required him to do some things he didn't enjoy. Like hurting Mark. But he always knew if he hurt Mark, if he won, if he was better than him in any way, it would get Mark into a mood that always led to him dominating the hell out of him. And that he did enjoy. 

Ethan regained enough sense to pull himself away from Mark's bulge for a second to release him from his boxers, finally down with Mark's pants around his knees. Ethan tentatively reached out a hand to cup Mark's balls. 

Mark was breathing heavily, staring at Ethan intently. He quietly mumbled a joking, "Careful." 

Ethan sighed. "Of course." He ever so slightly massaged Mark's balls in his hands, causing him to let out a deep groan. The hard hit from earlier in the day was certainly making him sensitive. 

Ethan finally leaned in to place a gentle, delicate kiss on Mark's balls. He murmured, "I'm sorry sir," before going back in for another. 

The kissing continued, in between Ethan breaking away to look at Mark with big innocent eyes. Mark could hardly maintain eye contact. He could barely believe a guy this cute was worshipping him like this. 

As Mark grew hard, Ethan began working his cock in between the kisses on his balls, licking at the tip and wetting his strokes with his spit. Mark eventually needed to step in, tightening his grip on Ethan's hair and pulling him away. Ethan gasped. 

Mark cleared his throat. "Alright, that's good. Um, apology accepted." 

Ethan gave him a dopey smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to finish… sir?" 

Mark let out a deep breath. Fuck it, he could always go for getting his dick sucked by Ethan. He loosened his grip on his hair and avoided eye contact, embarrassed at how quickly he had gotten carried away. 

Ethan eagerly set to work, using one hand to work his shaft and the other to massage his balls, all the while working on fitting more of Mark's thick cock into his mouth. 

Mark relaxed, the contrast of the gentle treatment soothing the earlier rough treatment. He was hyper-aware of Ethan's every moment, but nothing hurt, the other so understanding of a man's needs. 

Mark grip on Ethan was tightening again, but this time not to pull him away, but push in. Ethan was surprised but didn't struggle, instead focused on controlling his breathing. 

As Mark neared his climax, his thrusting became much deeper, and Ethan's name was mumbled over and over again. Ethan gagged only slightly, spit making Mark's cock slide so easily down Ethan's throat. Ethan let himself be used, feeling fulfilled in making Mark happy. Drool slid down his chin as he shut his eyes tight, just enjoying the moment. 

Mark had left behind forming words, now only capable of gasping out as he pushed all the way down Ethan's throat. He thrusted gently before Ethan finally began to gag. Mark let Ethan pull off him, coughing and gasping as he jerked Mark off, the excess fluid making loud squelching noises.

Ethan weakly tongued the tip, massaging Mark's balls again and that's all it took for Mark to shoot his load all over Ethan's pretty face. Mark was moaning unabashedly, as Ethan focused on not getting anything into his eyes. 

"Oh god", was the first thing Mark was finally able to say as his mind cleared. "Apology _really_ accepted."

Ethan giggled, wiping some of the cum and spit off his face. "I have to hit you in the balls more often."

Mark laughed. "That is NOT what I want you to take away from this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh short and almost late... it's reading week, sorry fellas. Thanks so much to ya'll requesting Nutball, I was feeling some serious writers block and that helped inspire me! Also Ethan's posted he's sick, so sending well wishes out to our sweet boy!


End file.
